Plaque induced diseases, including periodontitis and gingivitis, are believed to involve anaerobic bacterial infections. Periodontal disease affects the periodontium, which is the investing and supporting tissue surrounding a tooth (i.e., the periodontal ligament, the gingiva, and the alveolar bone). Gingivitis and periodontitis are inflammatory disorders of the gingiva and the periodontal ligament, respectively. Gingivosis and periodontosis are more severe conditions involving degenerative disorders of the tissue. Combinations of inflammatory and degenerative conditions are termed periodontitis complex.
Periodontal disease is a major cause of tooth loss in adults. Tooth loss from periodontal disease is a significant problem beginning at age 35, but even by age 15 it is estimated that about 4 out of 5 persons already have gingivitis and 4 out of 10 have periodontitis.
While good oral hygiene, as achieved by brushing the teeth with a cleansing dentifrice, may help reduce the incidence of periodontal disease, it does not necessarily prevent or eliminate its occurrence. This is because microorganisms contribute to both the initiation and progress of periodontal disease. Thus, in order to prevent or treat periodontal disease, these microorganisms must be suppressed by some means other than simple mechanical scrubbing. Towards this end, there has been a great deal of research aimed at developing therapeutic dentifrices, mouthwashes, and methods of treating periodontal disease which are effective in suppressing these microorganisms.
The use of copper compounds in oral products have been widely published. One such reference, U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,791, issued Jun. 1, 1982 to Raaf et al., describes combinations containing copper salts in dentifrice compositions employing a silica abrasive. Similar references include U.S. Pat. No. 4,652,444, issued Mar. 14, 1987, to Maurer and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/096,535 to Mobley et al., filed Jul. 22, 1993, each further describing the use of copper compounds in oral care products.
An important disadvantage of these compounds, however, relates to the unpleasant aftertaste associated with their oral use. The importance of such a disadvantage becomes apparent when viewed in light of consumer satisfaction. Products with poor flavor, or unpleasant after-tastes may limit consumer satisfaction and, eventually, consumer usage.
The present inventors have discovered that the compositions of the present invention which contain copper compounds along with certain phosphate derivatives, provide improved tasting, antiplaque/antigingivitis compositions. Additionally, the present inventors have found that incorporating such phosphate derivatives provides improved actual and/or perceived efficacy of the resultant compositions. Further, these phosphate derivatives result in oral compositions providing a delayed flavor onset.
It is therefore an object of the present invention is to provide improved copper containing, oral compositions comprising a combination of phosphate derivatives.
Another object of the present invention is to provide good-tasting oral compositions effective in preventing and treating diseases of the oral cavity and preventing mouth odor.
A further object of the present invention is to provide methods for preventing and treating diseases of the oral cavity.
These and other objects will become readily apparent from the disclosure which follows.
All percentages and ratios used herein are by weight unless otherwise specified. Also, all measurements referred to herein are made at 25.degree. C. in the composition unless otherwise specified.